The overall objective of this project is to conduct multidisciplinary collaborative clinical studies of therapeutic, pharmacologic, and toxicologic properties of various modalities including new chemotherapeutic agents and regimens, immunotherapy, radiotherapy, and surgery in the management of malignant diseases in humans. These collaborative studies are being performed in concert with the other institutional members and principal investigators who comprise the Southwest Oncology Group. Emphasis is placed on the multimodal approach to anti-cancer therapy whenever appropriate. These clinical research studies provide physicians with a background of experience and information which enables them to manage patients with malignant diseases more effectively.